


More Than Decor

by Gobayern16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: "Why are you doing that?""Doing what?""Treating me like a person."
Comments: 19
Kudos: 152
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	More Than Decor

For about the tenth time, Fox sighed, grateful that he was wearing his bucket. These Senate committee meetings were always incredibly dull, the senators arguing about inconsequential facets of bills like their lives depended on it. Fox just wanted them to do their damn duty to the people and end this kriffing war, but they clearly didn’t care about it, as untouched as they were here on Coruscant. 

The scraping of chairs drew Fox’s attention back to the meeting that concluded while Fox let his mind wander. Most of the senators brushed past Fox like he was little more than a decorative statue. But not all.

“Commander Fox, would you mind accompanying me back to my office? If you’re not needed elsewhere, that is.” Dressed in the elegant refinery of Naboo, Senator Amidala waited patiently for Fox to overcome his mild shock at being addressed so politely. 

“Not at all, Senator.”

“Wonderful!” And so saying, the senator turned and exited the conference room, Fox hurrying to catch up. “ I don’t know if you hear this enough, but I wanted to thank you and your brothers, Commander. Risking your lives fighting for the Republic is not for the faint of heart.”

“We’re just doing our duty, Senator. What we were created for.” Was it Fox’s imagination, or did Senator Amidala tense at that last sentence?

“Be that as it may, it is not to be treated lightly, and I still want to thank you for your bravery,” Senator Amidala declared firmly, gaze boring into Fox. Seeing that she wasn’t going to give up, Fox briefly dipped his head in acknowledgment.

“Then on behalf of my brothers, I accept your gratitude.” Seeming mollified by his reply, Senator Amidala turned her gaze forward again, and they passed the rest of their walk to her office in comfortable silence. 

“Do you have a moment to come in, Commander Fox? I’d love to hear your thoughts on the meeting today.” The senator looked so hopeful, Fox couldn’t say no.

“If you wish, Senator. Though I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to help. I’m just a clone after all,” the last was added bitterly under his breath. He followed Senator Amidala inside, and at her words, took a seat on one of the two sofas in the sitting area. Back straight and hands clenched on his thighs, Fox felt out of place among the splendor. 

“Please, Commander, remove your helmet and be at ease. I just would like a second opinion,” Senator Amidala’s voice was earnest as she took the sofa across from him. Before Fox could reply, the senator’s handmaiden placed some drinks and a tray of cookies on the table between them. “Thank you, Sabé. Please, Commander Fox, help yourself. These are some of my favorite from Naboo.”

Hesitantly, Fox removed his bucket, setting it at his side, before reaching for a cookie. At the senator’s encouraging look, he took a bite, eyes widening in pleasant surprise at the burst of flavor on his tongue. He hummed, taking a second bite, moaning slightly when it was just as good as the first. The senator chuckled quietly and Fox startled, blushing as he remembered where he was. Before his embarrassment could swallow him, the senator spoke, a gentle smile on her face.

“I’m glad to see you enjoy them, Commander. Now, what were your thoughts on how today’s meeting went? Senator Orn Free Taa seemed willing to hear us out.” With the senator coaxing answers out of him, they slowly discussed the morning’s meeting. Fox was bewildered that Senator Amidala seemed to care about hearing his true thoughts, and not just what he thought she wanted to hear. She took into account his opinions and feelings, not simply dismissing them outright because he was a clone. She regarded him with the same courtesy and respect she afforded all beings she interacted with, and that baffled him. Eventually, he couldn’t hold back any longer, interrupting her in the middle of a sentence.

“Why do you keep doing that?” he asked, confusion coloring his voice. 

“Do what?” she replied, caught off guard with the change in topic.

“Treating me like a person. Acting as if I have something important to say.” Senator Amidala gaped for a moment, as if she couldn’t comprehend his question. Then she seemed to snap out of it, leaning forward into his space with blazing eyes.

“Because you are a person! With thoughts and needs and opinions like every other sapient being! Just because you were made and born doesn’t make you less of a person. And anyone who thinks differently is a fool.” Rant ended, Senator Amidala sat back on the couch. Fox sat in stunned silence, the passionate outburst from the woman robbing him words. Sensing his struggle to form a suitable reply, Senator Amidala gave a rueful chuckle. “I apologize. I seem to have made you uncomfortable, and that was not my intention at all.”

“No! No, it’s fine!” Fox hurried to reassure her, though he was still reeling a little. “It’s just, not many share your opinions about as, and, well,” Fox coughed, unsure how to continue without offending the senator. She smiled at him, soft and tinged with sadness.

“It’s quite alright, Commander.” A somewhat tense silence settled over them. It was broken by the buzz of Fox’s comm, who quickly reached for, grateful for the interruption.

“If you’ll excuse me, Senator, I must return to my office.”

“Of course, Commander Fox. Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to chat with me; I know you are a busy man.” Accompanying him to the door, Senator Amidala stopped him with a hand on his arm, and with her other pressed the wrapped plate of cookies Sabé gave her into his chest. “For you and your men, Commander. Until next time.” And with another soft smile, she inclined her head and returned to her desk.

Fox, left speechless yet again, nodded to the handmaiden and put his bucket back on. Moving on autopilot back to his office, Fox let his mind turn over the encounter he just had. The kindness and generosity of Senator Amidala was a novelty, and refreshing in its newness. Looking down at the cookies in his hands, Senator Amidala’s words of “Until next time” ringing in his ears, Fox thought that maybe, just maybe, there was some hope for the future.


End file.
